An Unwanted Breakup & Danger Mouse's Confusion
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: Sinister Mouse threatens Shirakage Mouse with the revelation of her secret human soul's identity to DM's world...unless she agrees to break up with Danger Mouse! She reluctantly agrees, and the two white mice are separated in their relationship. But when a beaten up DM follows her to her new Holland Park flat in the late night of her birthday, emotional friction clashes in them.


**A/N: I've been suffering from gaps in my imagination for this story for quite some time. In fact, I'm afraid that my impulses are driving me to publish a piece of work on the web, which has yet to be completed. I guess my reasons for taking these actions is to spread awareness that I suffer from ADHD, and have had focus disabilities during my educative days.**

"**An Unwanted Breakup and Danger Mouse's Confusion"**

"_Are you really going to go through with this, Shirakage Mouse?"_ The stupid narrator asked me from above my head. "_Why don't you tell Danger Mouse about who you really are under that beautiful mouse body, and that you're also being threatened by Sinister Mouse and Baron von Penfold?"_

"This doesn't concern you, you third party mouth running character," I hissed at him lowly in my seated booth at Daphne's Coffee And Sweets Factory. "If you even try to interfere by uttering a sound through your unseen microphone, I will destroy your Bedside Frog."

The narrator gasped. "_You wouldn't...!"_

"Then keep your trap shut. I may not want to do this. But I have to."

"_But this is the same cafe when you first chatted with Penfold. A-And went on a couple of snack dates with Danger Mouse. This was your magical place when you two shared a romantic milkshake Sundae drink together!_

"_And now you're going to break up with him, __**here,**_ _of all places!?"_

I didn't answer him, and kept my downcast gaze staring straight ahead into space. There would be Hell if I didn't get this over with soon.

The jingling bell above the cafe's front door ringed inside the bustling joint. And my soon-to-be ex boyfriend entered with a merry smile on his face. My heart ached when he caught sight of and waved. This will hurt me a lot more than him...

"Good afternoon, Shira-San," Danger Mouse greeted me as he sat down at our booth. "Mind telling me why we're having a last minute date?"

I got straight to the point as my deadly serious expression looked into his twinkling, smooth eye. "Nezu-kun," I kept my tone steady, despite my heart breaking in two. "I think we need to break up."

With great difficulty, my face remained passive...all the while watching the Love of my life's smile wilt and his gaze widening into shock. DM's mouth parted and the gust from his breath on my fur's surface vanished.

"W-What...?" He managed to answer in a small, shallow breath, as if he didn't believe what he just heard from me.

I leaned back in my booth's seat, suppressing any strains which would have weakened my facial muscles' posture. "I don't think I can tolerate listening to your show's narrator breaking into our lives anymore."

"_Oh, lovely. Use me as an excuse!"_

"Urusai!" I hissed at him under my breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything had been done, just like I promised Sinister Mouse. I relocated my lodgings to a new flat complex by Holland Park, living further away from Mayfair, Bakers Street and DM's HQ.

Nezu-chan is out of my life, and my secret will remain safe.

Demo... Demo...

Tears plopped down on my clenched paws. Why is it that the first thing I want to do is lie on my bed and cry to my sad music playlist...?

Sinister Mouse was a cruel deviled bastard. I don't know how he and his Twistyverse boffins managed to repair my favorite music player's speaker, dock charger, and the adapter plug's wires. But my precious real world relics had been set up in my bedroom, and all ready to use on the spot.

I grimaced painfully over a sinful joy that I was suddenly feeling, for having my Zune music paradise brought back to me...through the works of a villain in a cartoon world.

Dammit! Was he actually screwing with my heart!? My emotions commanded my body to drop to my knees and pound the freshly polished floor with my fist. I couldn't think straight at the moment. So there was only one thing I could do to help me cry easier.

The string Quartet version of "The Girl Who Leapt Through Time" anime movie's insert song, "Kawaranai Mono" played beautifully through my speakers as I cried on my bed. I allowed the flow of the melody and violins carry me into a whirlwind of tears and heartache.

Did I make the right decision of keeping my human soul's Identity away from Danger Mouse...? Wouldn't I want to share this moving music from a world that had given me happiness and heartfelt emotions, which kept me strong...with him...?

Why couldn't I tell him the truth!?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes I think I know more about Penfold than DM can remember of him, like that one time on a Sunday...

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

*****_**Thwack!***_

"OWWW! Shirakage, what the bloody hell was that for!?" DM yelled painfully after I punched him hard on his head, a tender bump now forming from the impact. "Girlfriends don't punch their boyfriends!"

I glared back at him in annoyance. "One _would_ when they found out if their idiot secret agent boyfriend had accidentally bought Mango flavored Ramune soda pop from London's Japan Center grocery store instead of Melon flavored pop for Penfold-San!

"Honestly! I share a bit of my dietary groceries in your HQ flat's fridge, and you buy the wrong Japanese branded carbonated beverage to inflate your best friend up like a balloon!"

DM then looked puzzled by the accusatory claim. "Really...? Wasn't it _melon_ that made him swell up?"

I punched him again for mixing up Penfold with his Evil Baron Twistyverse opposite.

"D'AUUGHH! Alright, alright! I'll go and apologize to him. Just stop hitting me!"

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

But violence towards Danger Mouse's moments of idiotic obliviousness or the threat from Sinister Mouse and Baron von Penfold weren't the only causes that drove me to separate my relationship with DM. It was my fear of committing myself to him for the long run of my second life in this wacky alternate universe.

Our break up lapse was already one week old now. And I had just arrived home after spending a birthday dinner night out with the girls from Danger HQ and Scarlett Johamster.

As I showered from the long day of March 20th, my mind flashed back to a group of customers who were also Anthro furry male cougars. They'd occasionally stare at me and Scarlett in a creepy eye raping manner. Fortunately, the glares they received from me, Danger Moth, Squawkencluck and Jeopardy, kept their asses in their seats and their paws glued to their beer mugs and bottles for the rest of our time there.

I shook my head from those earlier images, realizing that the 5 of us returned home safely without an incident. So why should I still feel so concerned about a bunch of eye raping jerks?

It wasn't until after I finished up my shower and endowed myself in a dressing robe, that those inner troubles of mine eventually received their answer. I heard a knock at my flat's door and I hurried over to open it.

I froze with a gasp towards the sight of my sudden late night visitor. "Oh my God...! Danger Mouse!"

As soon as I exclaimed his name out, the White Wonder—in his slightly tattered biker boy outfit—stumbled forward from the door frame. I caught him in my arms and allowed his dazed, unbalanced head to lean against my shoulder before he could hit the floor.

My eyes scrutinized my injured ex boyfriend while I helped him inside my flat. His two triangular hairs were all fuzzed over and dirty; his lip was bleeding; one of his ears were inflamed at the tips and revealed teeth markings on them. Fresh scratch markings on his right cheek bore a dark red; he even let out terrible groans as my gentle touch pressed lightly against his right arm and side, indicating that he developed tender bruisings from whatever fist fight he got himself into.

"Nezu..."

To conclude just how awful a mess Danger Mouse's state was to my narration, a sickening stench of both alcohol and vomit wafted up to my small mouse snout.

"Ugh, you reek. Lucky I still have some of your extra clothes here for you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ordered him to shower and change into his spare pajamas before I would begin tending to his injuries. And he told me the whole story behind his battered condition, which didn't relieve him of the anger still boiling in his blood.

"Those bloody bastards were talking dirty about you, Shira-San," he coughed weakly. "I had to be the gentleman and defend your honor." He then gave me a more sorrowful look. "I'm really sorry. B-But I followed you and the other lasses to the pub where you all celebrated your birthday tonight."

Words failed to express my anger, as the Carrie Heffernan in me wasted no time leaning towards DM's bare chest and twisted something very small.

"AUUGGGHHH!" He yelled out painfully and cupped the area right where my fingers had been. "Dammit, Woman! Don't twist a chap's nipple when he's injured!"

I rolled my eyes at his whining. "Oh, please. You were in a drunken fight with a bunch of perverts. So _this_ should feel like nothing to your pain level!"

Nezu-Chan glowered to himself. "Ghrrrr! I'm starting to wonder if what I did for your sake was worth it. I mean, who, on their birthday, would physically abuse her friend after he sacrificed his handsomely devilish looks out of anger, heartsickness and love?"

My glare didn't back down. "We agreed to not see each other during our separation. And you blew it!" I was hurt that he went back on our promise. No way was I gonna hide my disappointment from my tone.

DM took notice of it as well, and his expression saddened again. "I'm sorry, Shirakage. But I couldn't control my feelings for you any longer. I've missed you..." He looked up at me, his good eye shimmering in my bedroom's light. "...I've missed you a lot."

My face softened slightly from the desperation in his voice and stare. Although I didn't reply to his typical, but sincere, romantic excuse, I returned my attention towards his injuries.

Danger Mouse stayed quiet as well, occasionally leaning against my arm or wrist while I spread a healing ointment on his injured right ear. I could hear him sniff my fur and skin a couple of times, picking up my Gardenia scented perfume.

I hesitated in place for a moment. He loved me whenever I wore this perfume around him. DM sighed contently, and his eye caught my awkward sapphire orbs. His pulse was accelerating when I felt him unconsciously reach for my paw. And the strong desire filled chemistry sparked around his touch and gaze.

He needed me.

"Please don't look at me like that tonight, Nezu-Kun," I told him warily in a soft tone. "I'm not ready to go back to where we were yet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed quietly, collapsing backwards onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. In the background of my bedroom, I heard the bathroom sink's water shut off and its door opening. Danger Mouse entered my sleeping quarters, and I turned my head to watch him approach the other side of my bed.

Just below his good eye was a large bandaged gauze that I used to treat his awful cougar scratches on his cheek. Two lines of medical tape had also helped in keeping the gauze pressed firmly against his injury.

"Thank you," he said nervously, his gaze averting a bit to his right.

My curious blue orbs continued to glance at my platonic house guest. "For what? Patching you up, or sharing a bed with you again for the night?" I knew he meant "both". But I couldn't pass up this opportunity to see Nezu-Kun sneer and narrow his miffed gaze at me.

"Shirakage," he started wearily under a warning tone. "Stop that. I can sense your teasing playfulness behind your feinting innocence."

I shut my eyes, smirking in satisfaction. "Sorry. Guess my sarcasm wasn't as subtle as I thought it'd be for you these days." I sat up from my newly made bed, preparing to slip my legs and torso under my sheet and comforter. Danger Mouse was a second late in following suit on his side. I had my back facing him, trying to ignore the circumstances as I retained the desire to fall asleep.

I turned off the lamp on my night table and we were enveloped in darkness. "Goodnight, Nezu." I said to him without turning around.

At first, I heard nothing. Then, came a forlornly sigh and the feeling of him shifting into a more comfortable position for sleep.

"Goodnight..." he began, then added under his breath, "...Love."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**~Third P.O.V.~**

Danger Mouse couldn't fall asleep as easily as the beautiful mouse next to him could. He knew that Shirakage had taken several steps back from their romantic relationship. But he wasn't so willing in complying to her wishes that much.

The monocular agent stared at her back while she slept peacefully. The scent of her Gardenia perfume stimulated his nose and tugged at his heartstrings again. Welled up tears began to spill from the bottom of his shut eyelid. Gritted teeth on his scowling face widened from the desperate helplessness of his suppressed emotions.

'Shirakage,' he thought to himself as he slipped into unconsciousness. 'I...'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**~My P.O.V.~**

The morning sun's rays activated my biological clock's diurnal settings to awaken. My blue eyes opened slightly to take in the light around my bedroom. Apparently, I had turned over some time during the night in my sleep, resulting in both DM's large snout and my small one to face each other.

That's right... I let him spend the night here after treating his injuries.

Poor Danger Mouse. Even fast asleep, his facial muscles revealed the agony of our separation, in which I'm still putting him through. Like suffering from a bad dream, I could also see the long trailing stain of tears marking down the right side of his face and bandage; his nostrils moist from his silent crying and tear duct's leakage.

My heart began to ache as I stared down at DM's shirtless chest. Looking at his forehead...reminded me of where my lips used to press against. The fur on his chest still felt so warm and soft. The craving to be close to him again was tearing apart my logical sense.

No. I can't give into these weak desires. '_**No nestling his sleeping body,' **_I thought to my inner self. '_**No worming myself into his arms. Get out of the bed, Shirakage.'**_

Staying quiet as best as I could, I rolled my body away from DM and stood on my feet. I then turned to see if my guest remained fast asleep. When all looked well, I crept out of my room and headed for the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My mind felt numb as I subconsciously began to cook breakfast for two. Leftover waffles in my freezer; extra boxes of tea in my cupboard: these were all Nezu-Chan's dietary supplies that I had stashed in my kitchen before we separated.

I intended to cook his breakfast meal first before I'd start on a different dish for myself. Unfortunately, my emotions overcame my actions. As I thought about my favorite sad music tracks, that my memory had stored away since Sinister Mouse had salvaged my entire digital library collection from my past human life's real world, I ended up cooking eggs and bacon for two as well.

Before I knew it, I started on my omelette dish (I took a break to pour DM's tea before returning to the stove). By the time I focused primarily on cooking my main dish, my flat was filled with the scents of freshly hot meals. Moments later, the sound of shuffling footsteps reached my ears.

I remained where I was by the stove, my back facing the groggy male white mouse entering the small dining room from the walls edge. He yawned widely, a hint of a stretch straining his drowsy thick baritone.

Tears ran down my cheeks; a smile formed on my lips as I heard his starving stomach growl from across the narrow space between us. I brought a paw up to my eyes to wipe away any evidence of emotional pain.

Dammit.

"Good morning." It was almost a whisper. My heart wanted his attention, but my logical self didn't want him to move or come over to me.

I didn't realize that my paws were trembling until I felt a third white paw steady my grip on the spatula. Danger Mouse leaned around and behind my left side, pressing his shirt covered chest against my left shoulder blade.

"Shira-San," he said in a steadied toned voice, mixing it with a sentimental hitch. "You're not fairing any better from our separation than I am, are you..."

I froze from both his deductive statement and his breath in my ear. He knew that I was still in love with him. I was cooking obsessively to suppress the truth with a self conscious lie. And I had apparently cooked enough food to feed a family of 4.

A couple of soft pats to my paw brought me back to his voice.

"That's enough, Darling. Allow me to finish up here. We don't want you to end up with an obsession which may rival Penfold's jam making compulsion, now would we?"

A chuckle escaped my tightened mouth, encouraging me to pass the spatula to him through our entwined paws. I moved away from the stove and my uncertain sapphire orbs glanced up to meet his monocular, glassy, sympathetic amber one.

Oddly, at this point, Danger Mouse was fairing better from crying in front of me...than I could before him.

I swallowed down a hard lump in my throat and said, "Try not to burn yourself, ok?"

He grinned with an emotional grimace through his teeth. And in a cracked cheery voice, he teasingly said, "You know my theme song, Shirakage."

I beamed at him and laughed. "Baka Mausu..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**~ DM's P.O.V.~**

Mmm. Mmm! MMM! Good Grief! I know that I've cooked the best waffles, eggs and bacon in HQ for everyone before...{Gulp!} But Shirakage's tastes even better!

Dash it all! My hangover from last night's fisticuffs fight against those bloody cocks has nearly worn off...{gulp}...the more I eat. Mmm! Who _cares_ if Shirakage Mouse is a Tea Averter!? I'll overlook the fact that my lovely host drinks cold brew coffee every morning, so long as she keeps filling my peckish stomach with her cooking! Mmm!

There were plenty of eggs and bacon left over when I finally couldn't eat another morsel. Shirakage finished off the rest on the table in my stead. I allowed my stomach to rest, and observed my darling eat quietly.

Odd. While I'd been previously engaged in feasting to my heart's fancy, I don't believe she had even taken a bit out of her omelette.

Hang on... Could she have been watching me eat earlier, and I hadn't noticed...?

Oh, Shira-San... Why...?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**~Third P.O.V.~**

Shirakage Mouse sat at her girlfriends' table, ignoring the lively bunch of chattering coworkers who were gathered around on the 2nd floor of the Blue Eyed Maid pub. Tonight, her botanical company—along with an invitation to Professor Squawkencluck and her colleagues—had reserved a karaoke dinner party here, to celebrate the successful breakthrough in creating a new chemical compound formula for incurable spider venoms.

Shirakage's eyes stared down towards the table cloth, revealing an uncertain sorrow on her face. She grimaced slightly, trying her best not to quiver he snout's lips in front of her friends.

Meanwhile, at another occupied table across the upstairs bar party, Danger Mouse stared forlornly at the beautiful female white mouse who had wounded his heart. Only a few cracks in his chest managed to heal themselves...once he saw the new jewelry Shirakage was wearing.

It was the secret belated birthday gift which he had bought for her, and had previously planted it securely inside her flat a few nights ago.


End file.
